1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tapping stopper which is tightly fitted to the mouth of a bottle containing a liquid. The tapping stopper of this invention is intended to prevent the content liquid from trickling along the bottle outside when the content liquid is poured out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many kinds of tapping stoppers which are fitted to the mouth of a bottle containing a liquid to permit the content liquid to be poured out smoothly without trickling. Many of these tapping stoppers have such a structure that the top end has a trumpet-shaped pouring cylinder which prevents trickling effectively.
The tapping stoppers of the aforesaid structure are effective to prevent trickling to some extent, but are not completely effective. They are almost not effective when a viscous liquid is poured out.
The conventional tapping stoppers are effective when the bottle is tilted quickly to pour the content liquid and the bottle is restored quickly again. However, they do not work effectively when the bottle is tilted slowly to pour the content liquid little by little, or when the nearly filled bottle is slightly tilted.